Men on the Moon
by YoshiStarX
Summary: Cecil, Kain, and Edge tries to survive the lunar moon without Rosa and Rydia. However, this has some disastrous results.
1. Day 1

A/N**: Hello! This was one of my first fanfics that I wrote. After several months, I decided to remaster this. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Please note that there will be death in the fanfic. Also, anything from Final Fantasy IV is property of Square Enix.**

* * *

"Rosa, Rydia," I heard my friend Cecil command. He and I were inside the Lunar Whale. Edge was also here, but he was resting in a room. Rosa and Rydia were standing at the gate, anxiously waiting for my buddy to continue speaking. I was nervous too. "I want you to stay back at home. Me, Kain, and Edge will go by ourselves." We were about to head to the Red Moon, where Cecil's family came from. This would be the time that we would fight Zemus. Cecil's few words had shocked me and the two women.

"You're kidding, are you?" said Rosa. Tears were falling down from her eyes. I saw Cecil sighing in remorse.

"It's... a possibility that we would never come back," he explained. "Just get off the ship." I saw Rosa getting out, running while starting to sob, still facing Cecil.

"I think this might mean goodbye forever, Cecil," she bawled. Then she finally ran while Rydia remained a little longer.

"Cecil, you probably going to have more problems if you don't rescind this order," she warned him. "Besides, sacrifices from two women are better than many deaths." However, Cecil went inarticulate. I felt bad about Rydia. She wanted to help us defeat Zemus. However, it was my friend's decision.

"Sorry Rydia, it's his orders not mine." I told her. Rydia glanced at me and gave me an angry look. Then, she stomped out of the _Lunar Whale_. I should've have convinced them to let them go. I'm more likely to be noticed if I go crazy from Zemus again though I promised them that they would kill me if it happens. I solemnly waved at Rosa and Rydia for one last time. Cecil talked to the crystal of flight and the doors closed causing Edge to quickly wake up from his nap. He looked around the interior of the ship.

"What happened to Rosa and Rydia?" he asked.

"I decided that we would do this by our own," answered Cecil, looking down at the floor. For a moment, he stood there shocked, but then I realized that it's the start of his rage. His face started to turn red and his eyes blazed in complete anger.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!" Edge yelled fiercely, "Rosa loves you and these women can use magic. We're going to DIE!" I bounced backwards. I was startled by Edge's screaming, as I never heard him this loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure that we would make it out alive," Cecil defended calmly. "It is too late now, we got to fight Zemus."

"Relax Edge, Cecil knows about seven white magic spells, you know black magic-like ninjutsu, and I can jump high and knock these monsters out of existence," I defended.

"We can do this, understand?" vowed Cecil. Edge gave a reluctant nod and went to his seat.

ship then blasted off. We rode in complete silence. For most of the voyage, I was looking through the window; the earth was getting smaller. I sighed in sorrow, hoping that Rosa and Rydia were alright. Eventually, we made it to our destination, the Red Moon. For the second time, I saw the gray lunar mountains under the scattered stars. It was oddly emptier than before, reminding me about Rosa and Rydia. I turned to my friend.

"Cecil, I think that Rosa and Rydia might snuck into the ship, should we check?" I asked. After a long pause, Cecil sighed and walked out of the ship.

"Were going," he hollered. We started to get out of the ship. The chilly cosmic air greeted us there. I heard Edge whisper in complaint, "I hope that they snuck in." For the rest of the long day, the three of us checked all around the _Lunar Whale_.

"They did what I said," said Cecil. Edge groaned and I sighed. We decided to rest at the ship before we start our journey. As I laid down, "I hope that this wouldn't be a huge difference." I closed my eyes and began to sleep.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Me, Cecil, and Edge slowly with woke up from our rest on the Red Moon. We started to prepare for our path to Zemus. I walked out of the ship. The air was as cold like snow. Goosebumps began to sprout on my skin as I walked to the supply door. When I opened the door, the noticed that it was empty. We didn't have any Phoenix Downs. Healing potions and tents were scattered around the room.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," I told them. They looked at the scarce contents of supplies. Edge sighed in grief.

"Cecil, we need to get more supplies," he told Cecil. I saw Cecil pause and shutter, from his expression, could tell that this was a tough decision to make. Finally, he had enough courage to talk.

"We have... to move on," he said. I tried to speak in objection. However, I noticed that Edge was getting more angrier.

"GODDAMNIT!!! NOW WE'RE MORE LIKELY TO DIE, LESS HELP, LESS SUPPLIES!!!," Edge yelled furiously. Cecil bravely tried to defend himself while I watched in shock. I never expected a massive argument like this. Eventually, Edge stormed away from us. "FINE!!! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE MY COUNTRY SUFFERING, THEN I'M WANDERING OFF!!!" he yelled.I stood there speeches and worried. Something bad had happened

"We need to follow him before he gets killed," said Cecil, "maybe he needs to calm down a little." I sighed but agreed. This I the second time that Edge yelled at Cecil furiously.

A few minutes later, we searched the areas surrounding the ship but we only found his footprints planted on the moon. "Edge must've went this way," said Cecil.

"Most likely so," I responded.

"I hope that Edge is not possessed like you,"

"At least it's not me, two against you is worse than one against us."

"That depends on the fighters themselves."

"I know," I said sarcastically. We walked further whwhen we heard a blast near one of the mountains of the moon. "What the hell was that?," I asked. Trepidation had entered Cecil's soul.

"I think that's Edge," he said, "we must hurry," and so we ran. The mountains were steep and high but we were able to get across. Eventually, we saw Edge fighting a purple Behemoth from the moon caves. He was doing one of his ninjutsu, his Flame to be exact. He was struggling so we decided to help. However, as we got closer, we noticed that Edge was still mad at us.

"What are you doing?! Get out of my way!," he reacted.

"Edge, we saw that you needed help, so we are joining," said Cecil.

"If you don't want help, well good luck then," I suggested sarcastically. He kept on fighting the monster alone so I decided to give him a third of the potions. Cecil and I trekked away from the fight.

"We should go to the Lunar Palace," Cecil told me. Even though I was worried of Edge, I decided to do what he recommended. On our path, we fought multiple monsters on the way. When we finally got there, we chose to wait for Edge. Several hours passed and some of the food were gone. Then, I realized that Edge wasn't coming.

"Cecil, should we check on Edge?" I asked. Cecil was surprised when I said his name.

"I guess we could," Cecil responded. We went the same path, but in the opposite direction. When we finally got to the spot where Edge was fighting that Behemoth, he wasn't there. Only a trail of blood was there, which horrified us. Something bad must have happened. We followed tra and eventually saw Edge lying on the surface. Me and Cecil rushed to him. His body was full of deep lacerations.

"What happened?" we said in unison.

"I'm... sorry... Cecil...," said Edge. He coughed faintly. Some of the blood hit my blue armor. "I.. should not... have... left you..."

"Don't worry, I forgive you," responded Cecil, "I m going to use my Cura."

"It's best that you don't," We were shocked. Neither of us wanted him to die.

"Tell... Rydia... that... I... am... no... longer... alive...," were his last words before he died. Cecil and I both sobbed. Tears poured out of our eyes like a river. This was an untimely event. We picked up his corpse and dragged him to the Lunar Whale. When we got there, we buried him under the lunar dirt. We stared at the grave, guilty of causing his death.

"I think that we should head back home to resupply," I eventually suggested.

"We may have lost the heir of the Elbans, but we two are not giving up," he bravely told me. The both of us were very exhausted so we rested to end that traumatic day.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Me and Cecil woke back up after our nap. It was our third day.

"First day without Edge," I said gloomily. Cecil seems to not give up despite Edge's death, and I'm glad he's that way.

"Yep, I also miss Rosa, but we have to move on," he said, while checked the supplies. Unfortunately, we were out of food.

"Cecil," I groaned, "I'm serious, we have to get more food from home!"

"I... can't,"

"Why's that Cecil?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't want to show my face," answered Cecil, "the face that couldn't save Edge,".

"How about we find some on the moon," I suggested and he agreed. We wandered across the moon, fighting monsters and testing their edibility of their meat. Of course, we cooked them, but they weren't very safe. Meanwhile, I started to get hallucinations from hunger.

"Cecil, have you seen any plates of food?" I asked once. My friend looked around.

"No, I did not," he said but he got worried quickly, "I think that you're having a hallucination from Zemus, we need to find a Behemoth, that's the only thing that is edible,". We decided to split and find food alone. Hours passed and my hunger is winning. I couldn't find a single damn Behemoth to hunt. Additionally, I kept seeing imaginary food all over the place. Eventually, I saw a dark figure in a valley. Assuming it was a Behemoth, I jump very high and with my lance, I stabbed the creature in the front. When I recovered, I realized that I didn't kill a Behemoth, but Cecil himself. He lay there with blood coming out of his stomach.

"Why... did... you... did... this... Kain...," he faintly asked me. I started crying in regret.

"Don't leave buddy!" I yelled out but he then died. I sobbed louder but realized that Zemus must've caused me to kill my friend.

"DAMN YOU ZEMUS!" I bellowed as I picked up a rock, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! YOU MADE ME KILL HIM!!!," I later ran to the _Lunar Whale_ and flew it back to Earth. "I'm never going to that crap again," I said to myself. I ended up in Mysidia, got out of the ship, and ran to the temple. I noticed that the elder was talking to Rydia and Rosa about Edge's and Cecil's deaths. I was too ashamed to go near them; I ran from town as fast as I could. However, I forgot that I was still starving and so I fainted in the grassy plains.

I woke up in a room in a castle tower. I didn't had enough strength to move freely but I recognized this place; it was Cecil's room! I saw Rosa, Rydia, and several others. They looked saddened despite me being alive.

"We heard about Cecil's and Edge's death," said Rosa, who started crying in grief (of their deaths) and gladness (me surviving).

"We know this wasn't your fault Kain," said Rydia.

"I will miss them," I told them seriously, "but, what about Zemus?".

"We will find another way," they promised and I went back to sleep.


End file.
